The White Snow Cafe
by Clarissa Fujita
Summary: Baca aja Summary-nya didalem *emang apa'an didalem!*


The White Snow Café

Genre: Humor/Friendship

Summary: Pertama-tama maaf banget kalau Fic ini OriFic dan chara Fic ini adalah Risa a.k.a Aku senidri, tapi gak kok, chara sebenarnya ntar Hitsu kok!! ^^ maaf kalau gaje, garing, dan lain-lain, silahkan nge-flame, nge-review, ngasih saran dan kritik, diterima semua!!! RnR please??

Disclaimer: PUNYA SAYA!!! *dibantai* Bo'ong ding... punya Tite Kubo Sensei....

* * *

The White Snow Café

Author: .Vessalius or

Hitsugaya Risa 十六 Vessalius

Bleach © Tite Kubo

The White Snow Cafe © .Vessalius

* * *

Chapter 1: Prolog

* * *

Characters

Risa Hanazami

Seorang cewek biasa yang dulunya dari sebuah keluarga yang terhormat, cucu ketiga dari Yamamoto Genryuusai. Hanya tinggal bertiga dengan dua adiknya, Yuri Hanazami dan Tomo Hanazami, Penampilannya biasa saja tidak terlalu mencolok, rambutnya hitam kecokelatan panjang sepunggung. Ayahnya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, Ibunya bekerja diluar negeri, kakak perempuannya sedang ke London karena pekerjaan, dan kakak laki-lakinya tidak diketahui keberadaannya, kepribadiannya bisa berubah, anggun dan tomboy. Menjadi seorang waitress di café white snow, tadinya menjadi chef, tapi dia menolak. Hanya memiliki 1 skateboard, 2 sepatu roda, dan 1 motor.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Seorang cowok yang bisa dibilang "Agak aneh", rambutnya kayak landak kesetrum *dihajar Ichigo* warna rambutnya orange. Anak pertama dari seorang dokter yang mempunyai 3 rumah sakit besar di Tokyo, anak dari keluarga terpandang juga, Ibunya sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan juga, jadi dia hanya tinggal dengan Ayahnya dan Dua adik perempuannya, dia mempunyai 1 motor, 2 mobil. dan katanya (Menurut gossip) Ichigo sedang berpacaran dengan Rukia Kuchiki. Menjadi seorang chef di café white snow.

Rukia Kuchiki

Seorang cewek dari keluarga yang sangat terpandang, penampilannya biasa-saja, kadang memakai pita dirambutnya ataupun rambutnya dikuncir 2. Sering mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun dari semuannya adalah boneka Chappy, mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki dan perempuan, kakak laki-lakinya, Byakuya Kuchiki adalah seorang guru di sekolah Rukia, sedangkan Kakak perempuannya, Hisana Kuchiki adalah seorang perempuan yang anggun, katanya mereka sudah menikah. Keluarganya mempunyai 6 bank, 5 perusahaan, 4 tempat main ice skatting, dll. Menjadi seorang chef di café white snow.

Renji Abarai

Seorang cowok Yang ditubuhnya ngoleksi tato *dilempar kursi sama Renji*, rambutnya berwarna merah diiket satu du belakang. Dia anak dari keluarga terpandang yang ilmunya setengah rata-rata *?*, anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya yang memiliki 4 pesawat pribadi, 3 mobil, 1 motor (motornya si Renji), memiliki 5 bank, 4 game center, 3 mall. Sering ngeganggu Orihime dengan "Kotak Serangganya". Menjadi seorang waiter di café white snow.

Orihime Inoue

Seorang cewek yang polos banget. Anak dari pengusaha yang memiliki 6 mobil, 1 pesawat pribadi, 3 tempat shopping. Cewek berambut orange panjang yang selalu memakai jepit bunga pemberian kakaknya ini memiliki dada yang gitu deh… (udah tau kan?) dan juga sangat takut dengan serangga. Belakangan ini diketahui kalau dia menyukai Ichigo. Menjadi seorang waitress di café white snow.

Hitsugaya Toushiro

Seorang cowok pendek *dibankai Hitsugaya* berambut putih salju jabrik. Anak dari seorang pengusaha teknlogi canggih yang ilmunya udah nyamain albert Einstein. Sering melakukan pengintaian dengan alat-alat canggih dari perusahaan ayahnya. Ibunya adalah seorang penyanyi yang sangat cantik, anggun, dan baik. Memiliki 2 pesawat pribadi, 2 mobil, 1 motor, 3 sepatu roda jet, dan 4 skateboard jet, dia adalah teman chatting Kakaknya Risa, Arisa. Menjadi waiter di café white snow.

Hinamori momo

Seorang cewek yang rambutnya hitam panjang, teman baik Risa, menajadi teman chatting ibunya dan kakaknya Risa. Anak dari seorang model dan pengusaha garmen. Memiliki 2 limousen, 3 mobil, 2 motor, dan 1 sepeda. Menjadi seorang chef di café white snow.

Aoi Michael Yamazaki

Cowok campuran Jepang-Inggris ini adalah teman kakaknya Risa di London, dia datang ke Jepang karena kakaknya Risa meminta bantuannya untuk menjaga adik-adiknya itu. Sering bertindak (agak) bego didepan teman-temannya. Keliahatannya dia tertarik dengan Risa, Hitsugaya, dan Ichigo.

Kusaka Soujiro

Teman Aoi di London, sekaligus sahabat Hitsugaya di SMP. Dia mengikuti Aoi ke jepang karena mendengar Hitsugaya Ada disana.

* * *

Risa Hanazami

Selamat pagi, dunia. Salam Kenal, namaku Risa Hanazami. Pekerjaan Seorang pelajar SMA dan Waitress di Café White Snow. Memang aneh, seorang pelajar yang baru masuk SMA sudah bekerja, yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang meminta aku bekerja adalah kakekku sendiri, Yamamoto Genryuusai, Pengelola Café White Snow itu. Lagi pula, Kakekku sudah mengatakan pada kepala sekolah. Kakekku itu adalah tipe orang yang Merepotkan meskipun baik. Selalu menyuruh ku mengantar ini-itu, sepulang sekolah harus langsung ke café, harus pulang hamper larut malam yang hasilnya aku harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahku di café.

Bukti bahwa kakekku merepotkan adalah ini. Saat ini di Tokyo masih pukul 06.00 pagi, dan pada umumnya semua orang masih tidur atau belum mulai bekerja. Aku berlari dari rumah ke sekolah, tapi aku hanya tingal bersama kedua adik-adikku, Yuri dan Tomo. Karena sekolahku dimulai pukul 06.00, jadi aku harus cepat-cepat datang ke sekolah dan gara-gara kakek yang memilih rumah yang jauh dari sekolah dan café. Sesampainnya aku di gerbang sekolah, aku berusaha membetulkan nafasku yang terengah-engah karena berlari. Saat itu juga ada suara-suara yang memanggilku dari kejauhan.

"Risa~," Panggil Hinamori dan Rukia.

"Risa~!!," Panggil Orihime.

"Oi!! Risa!!!" Kata Renji.

"Yo!!! Risa!," Kata Ichigo.

"Risa, Ohayou~," Kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum *author tepar*.

Aku pun berlari menuju mereka semua yang sudah lama menungguku.

"Teman-teman, maaf aku terlambat," Kataku sambil menunduk minta maaf.

"Gak apa-apa kok!! Kita juga baru dateng ya kan?," Kata Rukia.

"Gak ah, gue udah dari ta- BUGH!!!!," Kata-kata Ichigo terputus karena jontosan Rukia.

"Eh, Ichigo udah dari tadi? Maaf ya aku lama…," Kataku sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Gak kok!! Ichigo kan perginya bareng aku, orang aku baru dateng, mungkin mulutnya si Ichigo lagi gatel makanya ngomongnya ngelantur," Kata Rukia.

"Temen-temen, ayo cepetan, nanti tel- KYAAAAA~!!!!!! RENJI~!!!!!!!!," Kata-kata Orihime terpotong gara-gara Renji ngasih serangga ke Orihime.

Renji pun jadi keasikkan ngejar Orihime, untung dia bawa kotak serangganya dan siap-siap ngasih Orihime banyak serangga.

"Susul mereka yuk!!" Kata Hinamori.

"Yuk!!,"

Mereka semua jalan berpasangan, Ichigo dengan Rukia yang katanya lagi pacaran, Renji masih sibuk ngejar-ngejar Orihime, Hitsugaya dengan Hinamori yang katanya mereka mau pacaran, sedangkan aku berjalan jauh dibelakang mereka sendirian sambil tersenyum dan melihat mereka lalu aku menatap langit dan guguran bunga-bunga Sakura.

"Kirei…," Kataku sambil menadah sehelai bunga Sakura yang jatuh.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Hitsugaya, dan Hinamori yang menyadari kalau aku berjalan jauh dibelakang mereka. Mereka pun berhenti untuk memanggilku.

"Risa!!! Kamu ngapain sih? Cepetan sini!!!," Kata Ichigo dari kejauhan.

"Tidak, kalian jalan duluan saja, aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian," Kataku yang lalu berhenti berjalan.

"Hah? Maksud kamu apa?," Heran Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Hitsugaya, dan Hinamori.

"Ya… aku gak mau ngeganggu kalian yang lagi jalan berpasangan," Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Hitsugaya, dan Hinamori langsung cengo ngedenger kata-kataku tadi dan mereka tiba-tiba langsung ketawa.

"Risa… Risa… kamu ini ngomong apa sih? Mungkin gara-gara tadi malem kamu ngejagain adik-adik kamu dan mikirin resep buat café sampai larut malam ya?," Kata Hitsugaya yang tertawa.

Tentu aku malu dan merona, tau dari mana mereka tadi aku tidur larut malam?

"Ta… Tau dari mana…?," Kataku sambil merona.

"Ada deh…," Kata Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Hitsugaya, dan Hinamori sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Mereka pun berjalan lagi, tapi mereka berhenti dan melihat kebelakang, Hitsugaya yang berjalan paling belakang mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Ayo jalan sama-sama~!!!," Kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun meraih tangannya dengan senyum bahagia.

"Iya!!!," Kataku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Sesampainnya aku dikelas, ternyata mereka sekelas denganku. Aku beruntung mendapat tempat duduk paling belakang dekat jendela. Di depanku ada Ichigo, disebelah Ichigo ada Hinamori, Disebelahku ada Hitsugaya, Di depan Hinamori ada Renji, di Depan Ichigo ada Rukia, lalu di paling pojok dekat pintu ada Orihime.

(Pelajaran di skip jadi langsung ke jam istirahat)

Saat jam istirahat, Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Renji, dan Orihime sudah dikerubuni oleh teman-teman sekelas, sedangkan aku hanya melihat mereka saja. Seakan tidak mau menganggu mereka, aku pun berniat untuk keluar dari kelas dan mencari udara segara. Saat aku mau beranjak dari kursiku, Hitsugaya menyadarinya.

"Risa, mau kemana? Bareng aja yuk!," Kata Hitsugaya.

"Mau keluar cari udara segar, aku sendiri saja, karena kalian masih punya urusan jadi aku keluar sendirian saja," Jawabku.

"Beneran gak apa-apa?," Tanya Hinamori yang menyadari pembicaraanku dengan Hitsugaya tadi.

"Iya, beneran nih gak apa-apa?," Tanya Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, dan Orihime.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, nah aku pergi dulu," Kataku sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Saat aku sudah meninggalkan kelas, salah satu perempuan yang mengerubuni Hitsugaya bertanya.

"Hitsugaya-san, siapa gadis tadi?," Tanya Minami.

"Oh, dia temanku dan kelima orang itu, kami selalu bersama sejak SD," Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Sepertinya gadis itu kurang cocok dengan anda berenam… karena dari fisiknya, dia gak langsing, gak imut atau pun cantik, bahkan kelihatannya orangnya menyebalkan," Kata Seorang perempuan yang mengerubuni Ichigo yang bernama Lisa.

Hinamori yang mendengar perkataan itu langsung menggebrak meja dan berteriak pada gadis itu dengan tatapan seram.

"Jangan Pernah Ngejelek-jelekkin sahabat kami dibelakang orangnya! Kalian tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan dilakukannya!!," Teriak Hinamori.

Semua orang disitu kaget, kecuali Hitsugaya, dia udah sering ngeliat Hinamori kayak gitu, jadi yah… tenang adem ayem.

"Jangan pernah kau melukainya, atau kubunuh kau!," Kata Hinamori sinis sambil memberikan tatapan dingin + death glare kepada Lisa. (emang bisa? *ditabok Hinamori*)

* * *

Di lain tempat, aku sedang berjalan menyelusuri lorong sekolah untuk mencari tempat yang aman untuk menelpon. Aku pun menelpon kakak perempuanku, Arisa, yang sekarang katanya dia sedang berada di London.

"Halo, kak Arisa, ini Risa, apa ada kabar tentang kakak?," Kataku di telepon.

"_Risa!!! Aku kangen ama kamu, Yuri-chan, ama Tomo-chan!!! Maaf ya, aku belum mendapat kabar tentang kakak, Bagaimana keadaanmu disekolah baru? Cocok kan? Itu adalah sekolah kakak dulu, sengaja aku pilih sekolah itu untukmu," _Kata Kak Arisa.

"Tidak apa-apa, keadaanku disekolah biasa saja, cocok untukku, tapi sepertinya teman-teman sekelasku tidak menyukaiku," Kataku.

"_Bukannya kamu sekelas sama Toushiro-kun, Ichi-kun, Rukia-chan, Hinamori-chan, Hime-chan, dan Renji?," _Tanya Kakak.

Aku kaget setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu dari kakakku, dari mana dia tau.

"Dari mana Kakak tau aku sekelas dengan mereka?," Tanyaku heran.

"_Ada deh, rahasia untukmu!!, oh, ya, kata kakek, kamu makin cantik ya? Udah punya pacar belum?," _Goda Kakakku.

Aku yang mendengar itu langsung blush sendiri.

"Ka… Kakak!! Jangan gitu!!! Oh, ya, bagaimana kakak disana? Katanya lagi di London ya? Kapan kakak pulang?," Kataku.

"_Huh… di London membosankan, Cuma ini itu aja, sepertinya habis dari London ini, aku harus ke Paris, jadi tidak tau kapan pulangnya," _Jawab Kakakku.

"Oh, ya sudahlah, cepat pulang ya kak!! Nanti kutelepon lagi," Kataku.

"_Bener ya? Nanti telepon lagi kakak!! Janji loh ya! Dah…,"_ Kata Kakakku.

"Iya… dah…," Kataku mengakhiri percakapanku dengan kakak lewat telepon, dan aku menyimpan handphone ku disaku rok.

* * *

Aku pun berjalan menuju taman, aku duduk disebuah pohon yang rindang sambil membaca sebuah buku. Rambutku selalu mengahalangi aku membaca karena terkena hembusan angin. Tanpa aku sadari, ada seorang lelaki yang menghampiriku.

"Hai, murid dari kelas mana?," Tanya lelaki itu.

"Ha… Hai juga, aku dari kelas 10-1," Jawabku tergagap-gagap.

"Tidak perlu takut, aku anak baru disini, baru memulai pelajaran sehabis jam istirahat ini," Jawab lelaki iu dengan tenang.

"A… Aku memang Se… selalu begini kalau bertemu lelaki yang belum aku lihat ataupun aku kenal, maaf ya," Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Dia pun duduk disebelahku, rambutnya pirang, poninya tidak terbang kesana kemari karena dia memakai bando, matanya berwarna biru laut, raut wajahnya kalem, kelihatannya dia anak pintar. Saat aku sedang membaca buku, rambutku lagi-lagi menghalangi pandanganku, lelaki yang duduk disampingku itu langsung melirikku.

"Ada apa? Rambutmu mengahalangi?," Tanya Lelaki itu.

"Iya, padahal aku sedang membaca buku, aku lupa membawa jepit, bando, dan karet rambut, karena tadi aku sedang terburu-buru," Kataku menjelaskan.

Lelaki itu pun melepas bandonya dan berada tepat didepanku.

"Mungkin ini bisa," Kata lelaki itu sambil memakaikan bando miliknya kepadaku.

Tiba-tiba raut wajahku memerah karena malu.

"Ta… tapi, ini kan milikmu?," Kataku yang berniat menegmbalikkan bando itu.

Lelaki itu pun langsung menghentikan tanganku yang akan melepaskan bando itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, pakai saja," Jawab lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

"_Cakepnya…,"_ Batinku.

Tanpa kusadari, bel selesainya istirahat berbunyi, lelaki itu langsung berdiri. Tanpa kusadari aku memanggilnya.

"Ma… Maaf!!! Nama anda siapa?," Tanyaku.

"Aoi, namaku Aoi…," Jawab Lelaki itu.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki yang menghampiri kami, rambutnya biru ketuaan. Dia pun langsung memanggil Aoi.

"Aoi!! Ayo cepat!! Nanti kita tel-," Kata-kata lelaki itu terputus setelah melihatku, "Aoi, kamu baru masuk sekolah udah ngerayu cewek lagi ya?!," Kata lelaki itu.

"Bu… Bukan, Kusaka, aku gak sengaja bertemu dengannya disini, jangan salah paham dulu napa?," Jawab Aoi.

"Oh, perkenalkan namaku Kusaka Soujiro, teman Aoi, salam kenal nona," Kata Kusaka yang lalu menge-cup tangan kananku.

Otomatis, aku langsung merona karena itulah kelemahanku, bila bertemu dengan cowok yang belum aku kenal atau belum aku temui aku akan merona dan merasa sedikit pusing.

"Sa… salam kenal juga, Na… Namaku Ri…Risa, Risa Hanazami," Jawabku tergagap-gagap.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu nona Risa, sampai bertemu lagi," Kata Kusaka yang langsung pergi dengan aoi disampingnya.

* * *

Aku pun sampai di pintu kelasku, aku membuka pintu itu lalu berjalan menuju bangkuku. Hinamori dan yang lainnya yang lahi ngobrol ternyata nyadar kalau aku masuk.

"Risa!! Kamu kemana aja sih?," Tanya Hinamori yang langsung pergi ke mejaku.

"Iya, kami nyariin dari tadi, tau!!," Kata Ichigo yang berbalik dari bangkunya.

"Tadi aku Cuma pergi ke taman kok!!," Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Hitsugaya dari tadi melihat ke arahku terus, aku langsung heran.

"Hitsugaya, ada apa?," Tanyaku.

"Gak, kamu dapet Bando ini dari mana? Beli?," Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Bukan, sewaktu aku tadi ditaman, ada laki-laki yang menghampiriku, katanya sih, baru mau daftar di sekolah ini, karena tadi aku lagi baca buku terus rambutku ngeganggu, jadi dia ngasih pinjem aku bando ini," Terang panjang lebarku.

"Siapa nama pria itu?," Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Sebenarnya, tadi ada dua orang, yang satu lagi namanya siapa ya tadi?," Kataku.

Tiba-tiba, seorang guru masuk ke kelas itu, yaitu Byakuya Kuchiki, kakaknya Rukia, Byakuya-sensei ngajar pelajaran bahasa inggris disini (Wuih!! Bahasa Inggris bo'!!!). Semua orang langsung kembali ke tmpat duduknya.

"Baiklah semuannya, sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Bapa mau memperkenalkan 2 orang murid baru," Kata Byakuya-sensei, "Nah silahkan masuk kalian berdua," Kata Byakuya-sensei mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

Semua orang tampak terkejut dengan penampakkan *ditabok readers* maksudnya dengan dua orang yang barusan masuk itu, kecuali aku dan Hitsugaya. Aku sedang melihat keluar jendela, sedangkan Hitsugaya lagi molor dengan wajah LuMut (Lucu dan iMut *dishikai Hitsugaya*). Ichigo yang menyadari bahwa aku dan Hitsugaya lagi melakukan aktivitas sendiri langsung manggil Hinamori.

"Psst~!! Hinamori!! Bangunin si Toushiro, biar aku yang manggil Risa," Bisik Ichigo kepada Hinamori.

Hinamori hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, lalu dia membangunkan Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun!!! Bangun!! Ada guru tuh!!," Kata Hinamori.

"Iya… iya…," Kata Hitsugaya.

"Risa, kamu merhatiin kemana aja sih!! Udah ada guru tuh!!," Kata Ichigo.

"Iya, bentar ah…," Kataku yang langsung menghadap ke depan.

Saat aku dan Hitsugaya mengahadap kedepan secara bersamaan, kami langsung kaget.

"Ka… Kau!!!," Kaget Hitsugaya yang nyaris jatuh dari Kursi.

"Ka… Kalian berdua!!!," Kagetku yang (Juga) nyaris jatuh dari kursi.

To Be Continued…

Siapakah dua cowok yang barusan itu? Kelanjutannya ada di chapter 2!!! (Silahkan menjawab lewat review ^^)

* * *

Risa: HUWA~!! MAAF BANGET~!!!!!! *sujud-sujud*

Yu-chan: Napa lagi ni anak?

Tomo: GILA!!! Gue lebih tua dari loe, kok gue malah jadi adik loe sih?! *protes mode: ON*

Risa: *Nodongin zanpakutou, senyum devil* Tomo-kun~ kalau kamu gak mau, aku nanti gak akan nerima ajakan kamu kemarin lho~

All (expect Yuri and Risa): Ajakan apa'an?! *penasaran*

Tomo: *glek!* I... iya deh... Tapi terima ya ajakan aku... *memelas*

Risa: Ya.... gak tau deh~ hehehe... *senyum*

Tomo: Risa~!!! *Nyubit Risa*

Risa dan Tomo: Sibuk sendiri*

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya: *Ichigo ngerangkul Hitsugaya* kalau gitu kita akhirin aja yuk~

Hitsugaya: *senyum ke Ichigo* Yuk~

All (expect Risa dan Tomo): PLEASE REVIEW~!!!!!! *teriak make toa kayak tahun baru-an*

* * *

TOLONG TEKAN TOMBOL IJO-IJO DIBAWAH INI DENGAN BAHAGIA (?)


End file.
